48
by Angibugg
Summary: After they are rescued from the island, Sawyer is still in danger.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like it.

**CHAPTER 1**

Ever since he had been rescued two months ago from the damned island he had lived on for six months, Sawyer and Hibbs had been at each others necks. It wasn't anything new, It was just worse than usual. Sawyer hadn't payed him back and Hibbs had fooled him into doing his dirty work and killing a man.

"Will you just forget the damn money." Sawyer said, a cigerett in his mouth. The end was bright in the dim room.

"I aint forgittin' 500 grand Sawyer."

"I did your dirty work, I killed that guy in Sydney and because of it I was in a plane crash. I think its what you would call even."

"It aint even till you get it."

"That's bull shit"

"It may be but that is how it works. I saw the girl in your wallet.

"What? How-"

"Peek when you paid the tab this morning. Who is she."

"Girl on the island. Its over now."

"Than why is she still there?"

"A con."

"So you wouldn't care if we payed Kate a visit?"

"Howd-"

"I got my ways."

"I wouldn't care."

"Don't lie."

"Im not."

"I've known you long enough to know when you are."

"'I've changed."

"No you haven't, you're the same good for nothing some of a bitch you were when you left. You fell for her didn't you?"

"Go to hell Hibbs."

"That's a yes." The older man said with a chuckle." You got 48 hours to get the money to me."

Sawyer didn't say anything. He crushed his cigeret in the ashtray and left. When he got to the appartment, he unlocked the door and went inside. He went to the window and looked out side. Sure enough, there was a man in a black car. He knew the car.

"Damn."

He was being followed.

**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There had been 48 people who had originally survived the crash from the front section, and Sawyer had not stayed in touch with any of them. He, like Kate had ran as soon as they had touched land. He had seen Charlie on MTV, Jack was on the news for doing something heroic no doubt, he had grown a beard which Sawyer thought was weird.

For a very brief moment he thought of trying to look up Hurley, but he couldn't. He wouldn't ask for help. Even if he did Hibbs would know and it would only make things worse.

He thought for a while about where he could get the money, he had a few bank accounts, he used a different one for each time he got money for a con. He had 20000 in Baltimore, 100,000 in Memphis, 85000 in Athens and 2000 in Miami. But it still left him short more than he knew he could get in two days.

He looked out the window again and the car was still there. He grabbed the phone and called Hibbs.

"You followin' me?"

"Makin' sure you don 't run."

"I ain't runnin."

"Just a precaution Sawyer, keep your shirt on."

"I don't 'preciate you peekin in my window to see what I'm doin' "

"Why you got somethin' to hide?"

"No."

"So what's the problem?"

"You are the problem!" Sawyer hissed into the phone.

"You have always had a nasty temper."

"You are one to talk. Why do you want the money so damn bad anyway?"

"You know what I could do with 500?"

"With you, I don't know a lifetime supply of pork chops."

"No one likes your sarcasm Sawyer."

"I wasn't being sarcastic. How about a deal?"

"A deal? You aint one to be bargaining here."

"Just listen."

"I'm all ears."

"I give you half. I shouldn't have to pay you anything after Tampa and the shrimp guy in Sidney, but if it 'ill get you off my back I will give you half.

"The only way you are paying half is if you give me half now, and the rest tomorrow."

"You are a son of a bitch."

"Tell me somethin I don't know."

Sawyer threw the phone down on hard, hanging it up and he was surprised it didn't break . How the hell did that bastard expect him to get all that in such a short amount of time?  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

The 48 hours that Sawyer had to get the money were flying away. It was funny how fast time could go when all you really wanted it to do was stand still.

Sawyer had taken most of the money out of his accounts, he could get the rest tomorrow. He had about a third of id and by tomorrow he would have about half of what he owed Hibbs. He didn't see how he was going to get the rest. The most he had ever gotten out of a con in that short of time was 100 grand, it wouldn't get him out of trouble.

He sat on the bed trying hard to come up with some sort of plan. If only he wasn't being watched. It he wasn't being watched it would be so much easier.

He could run, go somewhere far away where no one would know him, and start over, get a house, a new identity, and not have to worry about the mess he now found himself in. If only it weren't for the black car that was out side.

He turned the tv on, he was in need for some background noise. He knew Star Wars was on with out turning even looking at it. He heard Han talking to Jabba the Hutt, trying to get some more time, it made him laugh. It was funny how a movie playing on the screen from thirty years ago was so much like his life now.

He ran a hand threw his hair. Out of all the times he could not have some kind of a plan as to how to get out of something it had to be now. He couldn't come up with anything, it was as if that side of his mind had suddenly disappeared.

He knew to well what Hibbs could do to him. He knew what the man did when you became one of the people whom he disliked. He knew he wouldn't do any dirty work himself. He would, as always, get one of his pawns to do it. He would con someone, like he had done Sawyer, to get them to do it.

Hibbs was on of those people who always seemed to know the right people and had just the right amount of ruthlessness to get whatever he wanted done. And if you were one of the people who had lost his trust, or somehow crossed him, it usually meant your death.

Sawyer knew he had the misfortune of being one of those people. It had happened before an many different occasions, and he knew that was only weighing against him.

Sawyer had always been the kind of person that most people around him had always guessed that he wanted to die. He would tell them that himself from time to time. He had always done dangerous things, from not wearing a seatbelt and little things like that to setting sail on a raft from nowhere island trying to find rescue with no knowledge if it would even float.

That was what most people thought of Sawyer. The smart ass southerner with a death wish. But there was something that they didn't know. No matter what the thought, no matter what he himself thought, he didn't completely want it to happen.

He could look a polar bear in the eyes on a jungle of mystery and shoot it without flinching, but what nobody saw was that his heart was beating so hard he thought it would burst from his chest.

He turned the TV and the lights off before he took his shirt off and lay on the bed. He might as well get some sleep, being awake wasn't doing anything useful for him.

Before he fell asleep he looked at the clock. 32 hours left.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate comes into the story

**Chapter 4**

Sawyer woke up to the sound of a phone ringing.He blinked open his eyes. He stumbled out of bed, grumbling and cursing at who ever it was who was calling him as he grabbed the phone.

"Do you know what time it is?" he growled into the phone

"Good afternoon Sawyer." he heard Hibbs say.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look at your clock. You have twenty hours to get the money."

He lookes up. Shit, he was right.

"Give me three hours and I will meet you down stairs with half of the money."

"You better hurry your ass up with the rest."

"Don't worry about it." He said as he hung up. He was about to make a phonecall to a bank when the phone rang.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT NOW HIBBS!" He yelled into the phone.

The voice on the other end was not Hibbs.

"Sawyer?"

"Freckles?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah Kate I am fine."

"No you aren't."

"What are you talking about?"

"You only call me Kate when something is wrong."

"Im fine."

"Who is Hibbs?" She asked him

"What?"

"You answered the phone by yelling about Hibbs."

"And..."

"Who is he."

"Just a guy."

"Why were you yelling?"

"What's with the questions ?" He asked

"I am worried about you."

"You don't need to be."

"What dose he want?"

"Who?"

"Stop playing dumb. What dose Hibbs want."

"Some money."

"How much money."

"500 grand."

"500 grand. Sawyer, how do you get in these kinds of things?"

"Kate...Freckles, I have to go."

"Why."

"I will call you back okay?" He said.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Good"

"Its good to hear from you.Freckles."

And with that, he hung up the phone, he had some calls to make.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kate had called Sawyer once or twice a month. She hadn't seen him since they had been rescued, but she tried her best to keep in contact with him. They had both ran in the opposite directions when they had arrived in Los Angeles.  
She had gone to up to Canada and he had gone back to Tennessee.

Usually their conversations were the usual, Hi. How are you? What have you been doing? She Usually wasn't worried about him, but this time was different. He sounded worried, he had tried to hide it, but she could tell.

She found herself wondering about who exactly Hibbs was. Whoever he was, it sounded like he scared Sawyer a little bit, which was something that she knew didn't happen very often. He owed him 500,000 dollars, and something about it made him uneasy. She knew he had never really had a problem with money, when it came to conning he was good, but something was wrong.

She tried to call him back, but all she got was a busy signal.

She was growing worried about him. She let an hour pass before she tried calling him again.

"Hello."He said

"Hey Sawyer."

"What's up Freckles?" he asked.

"You tell me what's up."

"Nothin'"

"I know something is up."

" Already told you Freckles, nothin's up."

"Stop lying to me Sawyer. Something has you worried."

"I just gotta get the money Freckles, that's all."

"Hurley could help."

"I aint asking him for help."

"When do you need it?"

"In about 18 hours."

"18 Hours? Sawyer, how do you let yourself get into this kind of situations?"

"I got about two thirds of it."

He had taken all the money out of all his bank accounts, except a little bit from the one he used now and had drained the money he had gotten when his parents had died. It wasn't much, but it helped him now. He had said he wouldn't use it, he didn't need his dads money, but sometimes your mind changes out of necessity.

"Still how are you going to get that much?"

"Im going to go and give it to him, and try for a little more time."

"I have a little."

"I aint takin' your money Kate."

"Why do you make everything so difficult?" She asked him

"I'm not, I just aint takin' your money."

" How else are you going to get any?" she asked

"I don't know, I will think of something.."

"What happens if you don't get the money?" she asked him.

"It's Hibbs, it really depends on his mood."

"What will he do Sawyer."

She heard him sigh on the other end.

"You know when I said I killed a man."

"When we were playing I never?" She remembered sitting with him playing the pointless game. "Yeah..."

"Hibbs coned me into doing it."

"Why?"

"He owed him money."

"Sawyer..."

He didn't say anything.

'I am coming down there."

"What?"

"Im coming down to Tennessee."

"Why?"

She had hung up the phone before he even heard him. She grabbed her car keys and went out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I want 4 reviews before I put the next one up. I am holding Chapter 7 hostage.

**Chapter 6**

An hour and a half later, it was time for him to meet with Hibbs. Sawyer went down stairs with the money. He had it in a bag. He went out the door to where Hibbs was waiting for him.

"Hey." Sawyer said.

"You got it?" Hibbs asked leading him outside.

"Most of it." Sawyer said handing them the bag with the money.

"You are running out of time."

"I'll get it."

"I have heard you say that before, and if I remember right, you didn't"

"This time is different." Sawyer said with a dimpled grin.

"Make sure you get it."

"Don't worry. I got it all taken care of."

"I'll be waitin' for you to mess up."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but that won't be happening."

"Really? It sounds like you are bluffing."

"I'm not."

"We will see about that. You have 15 hours Sawyer." Hibbs warned as he turned away and left.

As soon as he was a few feet away from him, Sawyer went the other way and out the back. He got into his car, he was going to go to Nashville, where he knew a guy who made counterfeit money. He knew it was a stretch, and he prayed Hibbs would never know, but he didn't have much of a choice.

He had called the man right after Kate4 had called him and they had it all worked out. He had something against Hibbs, he wouldn't tell Sawyer what, but giving him hundreds of counterfeit bills would get him back.

He had met him a few times before he had been on the island. He had helped him with some of his cons, they weren't friends or anything, but they had one thing in common. The strong dislike of Hibbs.

He drove by Hibbs hoping he wouldn't notice. The man didn't seem to and it helped him feel a little easier about the whole thing. He could drive there and back with a few hours to spare. Maby he could actually do this.

Little did he know that Kate was sitting at the airport. Since they had been rescued, they got free flights, incase any of them ever really wanted to fly again. She highly doubted that anyone had used them. Well Jack did, but he hadn't been quite right since they got back. She had talked to him, and he just wanted to go back to the island, she would never get why.

She had never planned on flying again, but it was the only way she could get to Sawyer in the time that he had to get Hibbs the money. She could be there in a few hours and hopefully help him out.

As Kate got on the airplane, Sawyer realized something that made his heart drop.

Hibbs had seen him and he was being followed.


	7. Chapter 7

Because I am leaving for my brothers house in 2 days, I decided I might as well post it, it is short, it was longer, but now its in the next chapter. Why? because I didnt get all the reviews I asked for, so please post them while I am gone, and I might post the next one when I get back, but untill then I will leave you guys with a clifhanger.

-Angi

**Chapter 7.  
**

The sky had been dark grey all day. The clouds had rolled in that night and now it had started to rain, and it was raining hard. The almost empty road was covering with water, making it slick. Hibbs was following Sawyer in what was quickly becoming a mad chase. 

Sawyer was going as fast as he could go, and Hibbs was still on his tail. He sped threw an intersection and made a sharp turn hoping that Hibbs would go straight, if only for a few seconds, then maby he could loose him, and get away, but even if he did, he knew he would be waiting for him to come back.

Hibbs guessed what Sawyer was going to do, and his quick turn did not surprise him. He turned just a quickly as he did and bumped into Sawyer.

It wasn't a hard bump, but on the wet road and how fast they were going, it made Sawyer loose control of his car and it started to spin. This surprised Hibbs, He hadn't thought that such a little thing could send him out of control. He watched as Sawyers car came to a stop upside down in the cannel at the side of the road.

He pulled over and looked in the other car for any movement. When he didn't se any he drove away. He wasn't going to leave any sign that he had been there. He knew that the cannel would flood if it kept raining, if he wasn't dead already, he would be if he didn't get himself out. It would look like he just lost control, no one would ever suspect something different.

He had most of the money, he didn't think that he would really get any, and he was pretty sure that he wouldn't get any more from him. He also knew, that Sawyer wasn't going to be looked for. He had no family and no real friends that he knew of.

He had no idea that a brown haired green eyed girl was on her way to help him.  
---

Kate in the middle of the almost empty airplane headed to Tennessee, wishing that it could go faster. A man, a few rows ahead of her had fallen asleep, and she was a little jealous of him, she wished she could sleep, it might make the time go by faster, but she couldn't.

She passed the time playing with a pen, and hoping he wasn't doing anything that would get him in even more trouble than he already was in.

She sat like that for what seemed like forever, but was really just a few hours until the piolet announced that they were landing.

She walked in the airport, and found a payphone. She called Sawyer, but there was no answer, which made her worry for him grow. She walked out, ready to catch a buss that would take her by his apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sawyer lay in the cannel, unconscious, bleeding and broken. He hadn't had a seatbelt and his head had collided hard with the windshield and the window, which had hit it hard enough to shatter the glass. His chest had slammed into the steering wheel and he lay half way out of the car. As he lay there it continued to rain, the water began to rise.

Kate sat at Sawyers door step. She had been sitting there, waiting for him for almost an hour. She had figured he was out after she had knocked a few times and he hadn't answered, but this was starting to get her a little angry. It was raining cats and dogs, and she was sitting here soaking in the rain, while he was off doing god knows what.

After a few more minutes of sitting, she got tired of waiting so she decided to walk down to the dinner she had seen on the way here that was only a few blocks away, she could try calling him and it would get her out of the rain.

She began walking. She got about half way there when she noticed something odd in the cannel. As she got closer she realized that it was an upside down car.

She got down into the water that came about a third of the way to her knees.

"Hey!" she called. "Is anyone in there?"

There was no reply.

She bent down and looked in the window. She could see someone in there. She ran to the other side of the car where she saw blond hair in the water. She gently pulled the man up but she couldn't muffle the cry that escaped her lips.

"SAWYER!" she screamed. How long had he been here like this? What had happened? Had he just lost control of his car? Had he been in an accident or had he done it on purpose?

His face was cut and bruised so badly, it looked even worse than when pickett had beaten him daily. She tapped his face carefully.

"Sawyer? Can you hear me? Come on wake up."

She wiped some of the water and blood away, it made him look a little better, but it only showed more bruises. She dragged him out of the car, trying not to cut him or move him to much in fear that she would hurt him more. She got him to the side of the road, so he was out of the water.

She looked up and down the road, hoping to see a car, she could go down the street and get help, but she didn't want to leave him here alone. She cradled his head in her lap pushing his wet hair out of his face, that's when she realized just how still he was. He wasn't just unconscious he had stopped breathing.

"No Sawyer don't do this." she begged. She turned her head quickly around when she heard a car coming down the road. She lay him down and wave for the car to stop, which it did.

"Are you okay?" a woman asked.

"I found him in the water." she told her trying her hardest not to sound hysterical. "He's hurt really bad, he isn't breathing. Do you have a phone? He needs help fast!"

The woman got out of her car and called while Kate went back to Sawyers side, praying for a miracle that he would be alright.

A few minutes later she heard sirens screaming, coming closer. She watched in shock as they put him on a stretcher and tried to bring him back.

A policeman came over to her. She didn't notice him until he touched her arm. "Ma'am?"

She looked up, coming out of her daze a little bit. "Yes?"

"Are you related to him?" he asked her.

"No he is just a friend."

"Were you in the car with him?"

"No, I just came down to visit him from Canada."

"You found him correct?"

"Yeah."

He looked at her for a moment, as if he was trying to remember her from a long time ago.

"Do I know you?" he asked her.

"I don't think so, This is my first time down here." she said as she watched the ambulance speed away.

"Do you know of any family we can contact?"

"He doesn't have any that I know of."

"Do you want to go with him?"

"Yes please." she said. He let her in.

Kate felt a little uncomfortable in a police car. She had to keep reminding herself that she was just getting a ride, he didn't know who she was, she wasn't going to be arrested, and that things were going to be alright.

She kept telling herself that, trying to believe it but she couldn't because an even louder voice was telling her that things weren't going to be okay.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kate got an update on Sawyer every hour or so. They had revived him on the way to the hospital and he was now in surgery where they were trying to repair internal bleeding. It wasn't until a few hours later that she learned the full extent of his injuries.

He had five broken ribs, a collapsed lung, his brain was bruised and his skull was fractured in three places, and on top of that there was massive internal bleeding.

Kate was sitting , waiting for the next report to how he was doing when a thought occurred to her. She had kept in touch with a few people from the island, Claire, Hurley, Sun and Jin and of corse Sawyer, but there was one person that surprised herself that shr hadn't, Jack.

She had seen him once and he had tried to call her once but that was it. She didn't know why she hadn't talked to him, she just hadn't. She had his phone number and address in her wallet. She had a few quarters and a payphone was just around the corner, she had found it when she had paced for a while.

She thought about calling him for a few minutes before she actually did anything. But she did. She walked over to the phone and took the paper out of her wallet and put the quarters in. She took a deep breath and dialed. She listened to the phone wring 4 times before a voice was heard on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Jack?" he sounded different, like he had been sleeping or something, he didn't sound like she remembered.

"Yeah."

"Its me. Its Kate."

"Kate?" there was a pause on the other end. "Oh hey, how are you?"

"I'm doing okay."

"Good."

"Jack I called to tell you something/"

"Really? What?"

"Sawyer was in an accident."

"Is he okay?" He sounded a little concerned.

"No, he is in surgery still."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I founded him in his car upside down in a cannel."

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yeah, Jack Im sure."

"Good."  
"He owed a guy money, I think he might have had something to do with it."

"Are you safe." Finally he was starting to sound like the Jack she remembered.

"Yes, Jack Im safe, don't worry about me."

"Do you need me to come down?"

"No, I just needed to talk."

"I could be there in a few hours."

"I know Jack, I'll be fine."

There was a pause on the other line. "Well if your sure, I guess I'll let you go."

She was going to tell him not to, that hearing a familiar voice was a really good thing to here, but she didn't. All she said was.

"Take care of yourself Jack." and the line went dead.  



	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took so long, and that it is so short, but something major happens.**

**Chapter 10**

It had been three days. Three days of sitting and waiting, hoping for him to wake up. She came and went everyday with the visiting hours. 

He had woke up early that morning, and was thankful for the morphine when he learned what was wrong, but no one had been able to get out of him what had happened.

Kate was on her way to his room when a man caught her attention. He looked to be older than Sawyer maybe 15 years older, his hair starting to grey a little bit, even though it looked like he hay have tried to dyed it darker, there were a few well defined lines on his face. Who was he?

"James Ford. Im looking for James Ford."

Kate stopped in her tracks. Who was this man and why did he want Sawyer. Something really didn't feel right.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah."

"Can I ask what relation?"

"Im his uncle."

The nurse told him the room number and Kate caught up to him.

"You know James?" she asked, she was positive the man was lying about who he was.

"Yeah, he is my big brothers kid. Who are you?" he asked

"Im a friend, I wasn't aware he had any family."

"You don't know him very well. He ran away we were taking care of him.."

It was a plausible story, he could very well be some long lost uncle of Sawyers, but it didn't seem right. Something about him was waving a red flag. She watched him closely.

"You don't care if I pop in and say hi do you?" she asked. "I'll be quick. He isn't awake yet." she lied.All she wanted to know was who this man was really

They reached his door just as a nurse went out. Sawyer was laying down, he looked asleep until he heard someone come in and he opened his eyes, He saw Kate first and he smiled, but it quickly fell when he saw the man who was standing behind her.

"Hibbs?"


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it has been so long.

**Chapter 11**

Kate spun around on the spot to look at the man in back of her. She knew he wasn't who he had said he was, but to be the man she suspected to have put Sawyer here, it shocked her.

Why had he come here? What point was there in bothering Sawyer now, he couldn't do anything for him? How could she have been stupid enough to not say anything to the nurse when she first heard him?

"You have my money yet Sawyer?" Hibbs asked.

The two men were staring each other down, if looks could kill the only thing left of both of them would be a burning gory mess on the floor.

"Why the hell would you think I have your damn money?"Sawyer asked him forcing himself painfully into a sitting position.

Their staring contest didn't stop until a nurse came in and asked Kate and Hibbs to leave because they were visible working Sawyer up.

"How much dose he owe you?" Kate asked him, as she followed him out to the parking lot.

"More than you got." he said looking over at her.

"I could help." She offered. "I dont look like it, but I could.

"You're being a little too nosey for you're own good." he warned her.

"Why would you be bothering a critically injured person for money anyway?"

"I need the money." He told her. "Plus, he owed me 500 grand."

"And you don't still wont let it go, I find it a little disgusting that someone could be that conceited."She said.

She remembered saying similar things to sawyer on the island every day for a few weeks when they first landed on the island, before she learned more about him, before she knew she wasn't alone there.

"I find it disturbing you care so much for him." he said getting annoyed with the woman.

"Like I told you before, I am his friend."

"I think you are more than that." he said with a smile as crooked as he was. "You care to much."

"You don't care at all do you." she asked bitterly as he stopped at a black car she could only guess was his.

Before she knew what happened Kate felt a blinding pain in the back of her head. She felt herself falling towards the ground and everything went black. She didnt even know what had hit her.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry it took so long again.

**Chapter 12**

When Kate woke up a few hours later it was dark. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was that she was in a room that smelt like old cigarette smoke and alcohol. She rubbed the back of her head which throbbed painfully, she could feel a bump where she had been hit under her fingers.

From what she could tell it seemed to be about the same size as the pantry of the hatch on the island. She stood up and began to pace, feeling along the walls as she went for some way to get out. She felt the doorknob and tried to open it. It didn't surprise her that it was locked.

She felt like an animal trapped in a too small cage. She always needed space, something to make her sure that she could run if she had to but she didn't have that here and it made her uneasy.

She guessed that someone heard her moving around because she could hear footsteps just outside the door. She stood back as it opened and light spilled in making her squint.

"Look who decided to wake up!" Said a man, she recognized the voice as Hibbs. "I was beginning to worry that Alex hit you to hard." He said with a laugh.

Kate said nothing to him. Piecing what he had just said she had concluded that she had been kidnaped and who ever this Alex was, was Hibbs accomplice.

"Come on out Kate. I want to talk to you."

She didn't move. How the hell could he think that she would do what she asked after what he had done.

"Come on Kate, I ain't going to hurt ya. I just want to talk to you. Lets talk about Sawyer, that's something we both have a common interest in right?"

"What do you want?" she snapped at him. She did not trust him, she didn't want to talk to him especially about Sawyer.

"I just want to talk to you." he told her. He was starting to get a little impatient with her. Why did women have to question every damn thing? Did they have to make everything so difficult?

Kate took one small unsure step towards the door. "Why."

"Let's just say that I know about you and Sawyer, and I think you can help us settle our...differences."

"Why would you need me to help?" she asked

"Because I know he has feelings for you. I've heard you talk to each other when you call him.. You have a ...connection with him that I don't have?"

"Why would I help you?" she asked. Had he really listened to them talk on the phone? What kind of sick man was this?

"Because if you don't Kate, I'll kill him."

"Like you wouldn't anyway." Her heart skipped several beats but she tried not to let it show.

"You get him to give me my money and he is a safe man. I won't lay a finger on him."

"It's to late for that isn't it?"  
" What happened to him was an accident. I had nothing to do with it. He simply lost control of his car and crashed in a ditch." He said with a smile that made Kate sure that this was a lie.

"I don't believe you"

"That's fine. You don't have to. It would be so easy to make it look like an accident. Overdose him on morphine, wait until he gets out, shoot him. Hell it would look like suicide and nobody would question it, it was only a matter of time until he got in over his head and couldn't get away. But you are going to help me get the money or he dies."  



End file.
